Angel
by emmi-bear123
Summary: follow these chapters about how Angel tries to help a single person, but in order to do so he might be way under his head. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL AND ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARCACTER. remember to read and review!


**Hey guys this is going to be a series of chapters about a girl who Angel has to help and it is set straight after season one and it will be like a new opening episode! Have fun reading and remember to review! (In order for the chapters i am writing to make sense, you probably should have watched some of the TV series Angel)**

3rd person point of view:

Cordelia Chase had a vision that morning about an unidentified woman being abducted at night time in an alleyway on the side of a busy street. So that meant that Angel left before dark with the sole purpose of helping that woman to be returned to safety.

Angel watched as a young woman walked out of a book store ahead of him, and when he looked closely he saw that she met the description that Cordelia had given him. He was going to confront her to tell her what was going to happen, but thought differently when he remembered past experiences. In conclusion he decided to just follow her and see what happens. Once it was fully dark and she had entered and exited another couple of stores, she finally looked at her watch, and as the vision had shown, she walked town an alleyway to presumably take a short cut.

Angel walked to the corner of the building and watched. The woman kept walking down the alleyway until she reached the chain link fence, apparently unaware she was being watched by more than one pair of eyes. The woman came up to the fence and was about to pass through a small hole at the corner when she heard a voice behind her.

It was unknown to both Angel and that unidentified woman, but on top of both the buildings neighbouring the alleyway, was at least 2 snipers loaded with tranquilizers. So as soon as she got there, a man threw down a rope and rappelled down swiftly to the ground.  
The man looked to be only about 30 years old, he had ginger hair and was quit tall. The young woman had light brown hair that was long but didn't quite reach the bottom of her spine, she looked about 16 or 17 and she was very petite and short.

"Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air." The ginger haired man looked angry and issued that command like he really meant it. The young woman looked scared and did exactly what he said.  
"I have you surrounded you are coming with us," He looked at her triumphantly, "now walk slowly towards me with your hands in front of you." But much to his displeasure she stood where she was and just stared at him like a rabbit in the headlights of a car. But it was when he advanced towards her that she finally snapped out of her trance.

She turned back around, but before she got very far one of the snipers open fired on her and shot her with a tranquilizer and before long she on the ground out cold. It was then that Angel chose to come and help; he walked around the corner and stopped a couple of steps behind before stopping.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Angel stood behind the guy and waited for him to reply.  
"Taking what is rightfully mine, so if you value your life then you better leave now," the man was still calm and acted like nothing could go wrong. He pointed towards the snipers on the roof before walking towards the young woman who was still currently on the ground.

Angel snapped into motion, he ran a couple of steps forward and then leaped over the man and landed facing the girl, then he spun around in a faceoff with the ginger haired man.  
"I do not think this is something you should concern yourself with." and with that the ginger haired man stood there towering over Angel because of how tall he was.  
But it seemed like his words had no affect on Angel because he just quickly ran the few steps towards the young woman and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

The tall man would have none of that but just as he was pulling a steak from the waist line of his pants a white van with no windows screeched to a halt in the entrance to the alleyway. Out of the van came a group of people dressed in black wearing gas masks and as soon as they exited the van, the tall man ran back and into the open doors of the man. The man closest to Angel spoke, "Put the girl down or lives with the consequences." But Angel didn't budge and so the men dressed in black through the grenade like objects on the ground Angel and watched as gas was emitted by them. Usually it would have taken less than a minute to make a human loose consciousness but seeing as vampires do not breathe; it only made it hard for him to see. While Angels vision was impaired somehow the people in black where able to knock him over and grab the young woman who was in his arms. Once the smoke had cleared he looked around to see he was alone, and that there were even no snipers on the roof.


End file.
